fantasyfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Riff and Matthew Show Toys
Due to the Riff and Matthew show being popular, various companies made toys and gadgets of it. Playmates Talking, Singing, Joking Interactive Riff and Matthew Dolls-These 17" robots moved their eyes, arms and mouth and worked like the "amazing girls," but they were geared towards boys. They interacted with boys everywhere at the touch of a shoelace. Each doll cost $30 and were promoted in stores such as Toys R Us, Target and Kmart with a "try me out!" chamber. Press their shoelace 1 time to talk, 2 times to sing and 3 times to joke. Riff's eyes lit up blue and Matt's yellow. When turned on, Riff says "Oh ho! It's you! Hi!" Sometimes Riff says "How awesome, it's you, hi!" or "Yo, man! Nice to see ya!" and Matthew says "Hey, bud!" Other times, Matt says, "What's up? I'm Matt!" Matt's phrases are "Let's jet!" and "Let's wrestle!" Riff's phrase is "To me, apologizing is the best way to deal with an embarrassment." Riff's songs are the Oh Ho song, the Jazz and Blues Club Anthem, and (add here!) If you ask Riff what the future of jazz and blues is, he'll reply, "I'm no fortune-teller! All I know is dat it will inspire hip-hop hits!" Matthew's songs are The Math Song, Social Studies Whiz and The Science Test Song. "Knock, knock! Who's there? You, hanging out with your new best friends, Riff and Matt! These interactive pals have moving eyes, mouths and arms and can sing, talk and joke with you. Even their eyes light up while interacting with you." Each robot stands 17" tall and comes with 4 AA batteries (not included.)"-Online Vinyl and Plush Dolls of Cindy (role inspired by Stacy), Sophia (role also inspired by Stacy), Bob (role inspired by Perry,) Abe (his role inspired by Buford,) Ryan (his role inspired by Baljeet,) Fred (his role inspired by Jeremy,) Sarah (her role inspired by Isabella) and Grace (role inspired by Suzy Thompson.) Talking Susan, Betty, Ellen and Rose Robots-These 17" female robots sing, dance and talk with you. They can even be tickled! Interactive Infrared Riff and Matt-When activated, the boys talk, tell the tale of their fart war and sing songs such as "Nothing's Impossible When We're a Team." The "Tale of Our Fart War" dialogue goes like this: Matt: What's up, Riff? I'm Matt! Hey, did you ever hear about our fart war? We farted ridiculously loudly-back and forth and even together! Riff: Yeah! Arryone was so disgusted, dey stormed off grumpily! Matt: And did you apologize for making butt noises on the playground? Riff: Yes! Dat was when we lost our balance on the monkey bars. Matt: As they say, apologizing is the best cure for an embarrassing moment! Riff: What did dey think of YOU? Matt: Everyone thought I was a fool! Riff: Like any oduh boy! Matt: So remember kids, if you ever have an embarrassing moment, apologize! Riff: Yeah! It's the best cure! (giggles) New Cindy Talking Robot-You've heard of Cindy with the magic microphone, and now she comes with 4 outfits: A red bathing suit with little white dots, a party outfit, a sporty outfit consisting of a red frilly polo shirt and red shorts, and her ordinary poodle dress. These outfits activate phrases such as "Bathing suits and sneakers are smokin' hot in Beadsville!" Dance-a-Long-a Cindy-"Cindy is excited to dance with you! She stands 60" tall and you can slip your limbs over hers and start a flash mob!"-according to online; she plays 6 songs when her right tiptoe button is pushed: A. Linus and Lucy B. Matt Latin C. I Saw Her Standing There D. The Tide is High E. I Won't Say I'm In Love F. Can't Help Falling in Love Jakks Pacific Head Poppers-Each of these dolls' heads pop off with a "BOING!!" (from the vibrating, lip-moving snowwoman and snowman) and speak 4 silly phrases when you clap 3 times! Susan-her hat and head pop off. Phrases: # (BOOOOOIIIIING!!!) What jis' happened? Tell me if you can! # Mind (BOING!) blown. # (BOING!) Ma' head! #(BOING!) Dat's what I call "usin' ma' head!" Riff's Phrases: # (Boing!) Woh, dat was mind-blowing! # (BOING!) I'll get aHEAD of you! #(BOINGG!!) Oh ho! (His laugh) #Wait for it...wait for it...(BOING!) Matt's Phrases: 1. (Boiiiiinnngg!) SURPRISE!!! 2. (Boinnnnngg!) TA-DAAAAAHHHHH! 3. (Boing!) Pretty gross, huh, kids? 4. (BOING!!!!) That's a load off my mind! Rose's Phrases: 1. POW! (while a "BOING" plays) 2. (Boing!) Oh wow, it's you! Hi! 3. (BOING!) Now that's what I call "stretching my brain!" 4. (BOING) I'm going out of my head! Jazz Smashaz-Similar to Silly Slammers, but with a full body. Each 6" Smasha played 4 messages when you threw or hit them. Riff: 1. Yo, man! It's me, Riff! 2. Hey, watch it! 3. (Screams as if embarrassed) 4. Oh ho! Dat was great! Susan: 1. Susan here! 2. One more time! 3. Ow! 4. Not dat! Matt: 1. What's up? 2. Let's wrestle! 3. Let's jet! 4. 1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a fart war! Rose: 1. Call me Rose! 2. To me, my kitchen is my science lab. 3. Again! 4. I think I'm coming down with "boogie fever"-AND IT'S CONTAGIOUS! Wild Thangzzzz-Clap or make a loud sound and these boys will jitter and jam out to a rockin' tune! Riff-Wild Thing Matthew-Shout Cindy Beat Bopper-Her hips shake and arms swing as if marching while playing one of 6 built-in songs: The Surrey with the Fringe on Top, the instrumental Rocking at the Wigwam, the instrumental Rock Beat, the instrumental Stormy Blues, the instrumental One-Two Rock, and the instrumental Jellybean Boogie. She can also dance when she hears music from a computer, MP3, etc. Rose Beat Bopper-Moves like other Beat Boppers to 6 songs or your own music: 1. I Like Soccer (her favourite song) 2. Instrumental 60's Garage Song from Backyardigans Singalong Music Maker 3. 4. 5. 6. Matthew Beat Bopper: 1. Instrumental Zydeco Song from Backyardigans Singalong Music Maker 2. Timer is Teriffic 3. The theme song 4. Social Studies Whiz 5. The Math Song 6. Sheesh, What a Fool Riff Beat Bopper: 1. The SS Pfffffft 2. The Oh Ho Song (first verse and chorus) 3. Schmeerskahoven 4. Jazz and Blues Club Anthem 5. 6. The Fun Factor Riff and Matthew ToonTop-This educational laptop for school-age kids (Grades 1-8) has grade-level activities and the ability to chat with Riff, Matt, Cindy, Rose, Susan and Betty and Ellen. Each character really speaks their chat messages! D'Lux Redux Jazzidents-Each doll vibrates when farting and even rolls his eyes in sass and moves his mouth in sync to 10 Jazzidentially sassy sayings. Matthew: # (Faaaaaaaart) Get a whiff of that! # (Faaaaaaaaaart) That's a wet one. # Take cover! (Faaaaaaaaaaart) # (Faaaaaaaaart) Whoopsie! # (Faaaaaaaaaaaart) Wheeeeeeeeeew! # (Faaaaaaaaart) Phew! That stinks! # (FAAAAAAAART) Must. Lay. Off. Taco. Loco. # (FAAAAAAAART!!) I shouldn't have had a tuna fish sandwich in MY lunchbox... # (FAAAAAART!) Did you hear the geese fly over my house? I thought I did. # (Whoopee cushion fart) The louder, the better! Riff: # (FRRRRRRRRT) Oh, ho! Dat's a load off ma mind! # (FFFFFRRRRRT) Dat's a mind blower. # (Faaaaaaaaaaart!) Oh, yuck! Dat smells! # (FAAAAAAART!) Encore, encore! # (FAAAART) Somebody call da doctor! # (FAAAAART) Dat's good. # (farts the first 12 notes from Gitchee Gitchee Goo) Dat was ma butt trumpet! # (FAAAAAART!) 3 times da gas means 3 times da laughs! # Watch out fo' ma' butt volcano! (FAAAAAART!) # (FAAAART!) Dat was NOT a whoopee cushion! Nature made me do it! (from Jazzident's Day Redux when the wisecracking Jazzident entertains at the first Jazz and Blues Fan Club meeting) D'Lux Redux Pull-My-Finger Jazzidents-Squeeze and pull each Jazzident's finger to feel a hilarious vibrating action while the boys let out loud farts and hear 1 of 10 phrases from the stately to the sassy to the silly while their eyes and mouths light up. Unlike Tekky Toys Pull-My-Finger characters, they're 32" ragdolls in a standing position. These dolls were the first to talk in the middle of farting. When you turn them on, they say 1 of 2 encouragements: Riff's Encouragements: A. I jis' ate Taco Loco's Burrito Supremo, so what ya waitin' for? Pull ma finger! B. Pull ma' finger! I jis' might explode if ya don't! Matt's Encouragements: A. Pull my finger! Come on, you know you want to! B. Prepare to be dazzled! Pull my finger! Riff: 1. Dis is what I get after eatin' a three-day-old egg salad sandwich: (FAAAAAART!) 2. (Long, drawn-out wet fart) I have to use da washroom! 3. (Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft! Pffft!) Dat felt amazing! 4. (FAAAART) How humiliating! No mo' egg sandwiches fo' me! 5. (FAAAAAAART!) Oh! Ma' butt! 6. (FAAAART!) Da gassier da Jazzident, da better! 7. (Faaaaart) Can you name DAT tune? 8. (Faaaaart) Dat felt so good, I wanna do anoduh! (Faaaaart) 9. (Faaaaart!) I'm gonna blow! (FAAAAART!!) 10. (Faaaaart!) I'm up for anoduh! (FAAAAART!!) Matt: 1. (Faaaaaaaart!) Did somebody say, "bad chili?" 2. (FAAAAAAAART!) Blame me, not the dog! 3. ("Butt Belch" fart) Now that's a Butt Belch! 4. (FAAART) I should really lay off the chili. 5. ("Blowing Smoke" fart from Farts, A Spotter's Guide) Totally embarrassing! Now Riff's making ME the "butt" of the joke! 6. ("Downwind" fart) Hope that didn't get you downwind! 7. (PFFFT) Blame it on the barking spider! 8. (FAAAART) Here come the extras! (FAAAAART) 9. (FAAAAART!) Farting is a part of life, you know! (FAAAART!) 10. (FAAAAAAART!!) No chili for me! (FAAAAAAART!!) I'd rather have beans in tomato sauce. Jazzidents on Toilets-As seen on The View in which Whoopi Goldberg called them "the most awkward toy from the imagination of a child," give them a flush to see them move and talk. Riff: 1. (Farts) (sings) I haz gas, gas, gas! (3x) Yes, I haz! 2. (Farts) Thank da jazz Gods, I jis' made it to da Jazz Academy boys' washroom! 3. Beans, beans, dey're good for yo' heart! Da mo' ya eat, (FART!) da mo' ya fart! 4. First bad burritos, den egg sandwiches, now chili with extra beans! (FAAART) 5. (FAAAART!) Who cut da cheese, man? 6. We really do 'haz' gas! Oh, ho! (FAAAAART!) Matthew: 1. I've got a butt nuke and it's ready to detonate! (FAAAAAAAAAAAART!) 2. Watch out! Here comes the revenge of the bad chili I ate! (Very loud fart) 3. (Really loud fart) Ow, that one hurt! 4 I've got a butt bugle and it's ready to blow! (Really loud fart) 5. (Really loud fart) I'll take 50! (Really loud fart) 6. So you've never seen a Vice-Jazzident on a toilet before. (Really loud fart) Better walk away-I stink! Fun Clips Minis: The Oh, Ho Song (single) -It's Song and Dance, Man! (3 tracks) # Schmeerskahoven # Happy Feet # The Oh, Ho Song Cindy's Electronic Musical Boombox-This cherry-red boombox has 4 CDs, each with 8 songs. CD 1-Songs from Children's Musicals: 1. Where Is Love? 2. Consider Yourself 3. Tomorrow 4. The Surrey with The Fringe On Top 5. Oh, What a Beautiful Morning 6. Edelweiss 7. I Don't Need Anything But You 8. The Sound of Music CD 2-Kids' Songs from TV and Movies: 1. Top Cat 2. In Dreams 3. Magilla Gorilla For Sale 4. Huckleberry Hound 5. The Jetsons Theme 6. Meet the Flintstones 7. The Ballad of Gilligan's Island 8. Pinky and the Brain CD 3-Standards, Standards 1. End of the World 2. See You In September 3. Bobby's Girl 4. The Tide Is High 5. If I Knew You Were Coming 6. Alexander's Ragtime Band 7. Fly Me To The Moon 8. I Saw Her Standing There CD 4-The Best Party Songs Ever # Yellow Polkadot Bikini 2. Macarena 3. Get This Party Started 4. The Electric Slide 5. Celebration 6. Cupid Shuffle 7. Love Shack 8. Shout Cindy's Music Machine-This electronic MP3 player with a flower charm (white petals and red middle) has a red blinking heart light and plays 6 classic standards. # Talk To The Animals # Once Upon a December # Tomorrow # Singing in the Rain # Lion Sleeps Tonight # Somewhere Over the Rainbow Armpit Tooting Susan-With a bubblegum-pink whoopey cushion under her arm, this young lady brings "Comedy Tonight" to your woah-tally wild and crazy world! Press her hand and she'll press down on her arm while uttering wacky phrases: 1. (fart explosion from a Blackberry Playbook fart cushion app) Sounds like an opera. 2. (Polite and Respectful from Atomic Fart, followed by Princess from Atomic Fart) Purty tongue-in-cheek. 3. (fart) Smells like roses. 4. (FAAAART) How do YOU like me now? 5. (Faaaaaart) (she cries in embarrassment) 6. (Faaaaartttt) Oooooh, a sneaky squeakuh. 7. Check out dese armpit acoustics! (FAAAART) Note: The fart from this phrase made girls do a wrinkled grin of agony. 8. (PTPT) Dose are fancy pantie poofs. 9. (FAAAAART!) At least Be-Bop Boy wore his good overwear! 10. Think girls don't fart? (FART) Think again. 11. (FAAAART) Blame dat one on Riff! Or Matt. Whatevuh! 12. (FAAART) Dat sho' is comedy gold! Farting Sports Balls-Just like Riff's in "Comedy Tonight!" A wacky, obnoxious new way to play sports! Each ball makes gross noises when kicked, putted, bounced, smacked or thrown. The slogan is "Aw they do is FAAAAAART!" The slogan was inspired by the "farting reindeer on your phone" commercial: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCQmzCPfqAw) There was a golf ball, a soccer ball, a basketball, a baseball, a football and a softball. Excalibur Electronics Electronic 2 of a Kind-This electronic version of the game show, with "mental and physical challenges", has levels which involve answering fun funk, jazz, blues and zydeco trivia questions and guiding a virtual Riff and Matthew team or Rose and Susan team through various games. Jazzident Farts on the Go Keychain-Similar to the Fartmaster, except that it was navy blue and had 6 white star buttons which activated 3 farts and phrases from Riff (top side) and 3 Matthew farts and phrases (on the bottom side.) Riff's Farts and Phrases: # (Fart) Dat was you, but blame me! # I'm ready for a big one! (Faaaaaaart) # Sorry if ma gas attack is humiliating, but (FAAART!) (giggles) I just can't help it! Oh, ho! Matt's Farts and Phrases: # (Faaaaaaaaaart!) Whoa, baby! # I'm fully loaded! (PFFFFT) # Looking cute? Easy. Fooling around? (Farts) Not-so-easy. Electronic Musical Basketball Hoop-Press the button to start the fun and hear 1 of 4 instrumental songs while Riff and Matthew provide encouragement: # The Oh, Ho Song # Science Test Song # The Math Song # Social Studies Whiz When the ball goes in the net, Riff and Matthew will praise boys with 1 of 4 phrases: # Matthew says, "Give yourself a pat on the back!" # Riff says, "Great job! GREAT JOB!" # All together, the boys say, "Nice one!" # The boys say "Awesome!" in unison. Emanation Butt Noises In Your Pocket-This pink keychain with red buttons plays 6 farts and phrases from Riff and Matt. "Great for messing around and having fun!" # Matt: I've got a butt balloon and it's ready to deflate! ("Butt Balloon" fart) 2. Riff: ("Brass Butt" fart) Dat was ma' Saturday tuba practice. 3. Matt: ("Blame Riff" fart!) You can blame THAT one on Riff! 4. Riff: What does a cloud wear unduh his raincoat? ("Thunderwear" fart!) Thunderwear. Oh, ho! 5. Matt: ("The Cruise Ship" fart) Was that a cruise ship? 6. Riff: ("Elephant Uncaged" fart) Somebody left da elephant cage at da zoo open! Riff and Matthew In Your Pocket-Plays 6 phrases when pushed: # Matt: No way! Riff: Yeah way! (4x) (they let out an embarrassed scream in unison) # Riff: No way! Matt: Yes way! (4x) (embarrassed screams) # Matt: Woah, baby! # Riff: Yo, man! Dat's spicy-sweet! # Matt: Oh, the jealousy! # Matt: Taco Loco is my "gas" station! The keychain is pink with white buttons. New Adventures Farting, Singing Jazzidents-Press the white star button on the left of the royal blue base to see the Jazzidents move their arms and hips and sing a song. Press the right star button to hear the Jazzidents make unexpected fart noises and talk while moving. Riff: Song: Shake Your Body Down To The Ground (3 versions: disco, Dixieland band, and pep rally) Phrases: 1. Call me da new...(Faaaaaaaart)...Jazzident! (Screams) 2. (FAAART) Dat's a five-star fart! 3. (FAAART) If ya smelt it, ya dealt it! 4. (FAAART) I call dat "Revenge o' da Burrito". 5. I sho' know how to tear up da dance floor! (FAAART) Matt: Song: Sheesh, What a Fool Phrases: 1. Who wants to see my dance moves? (FAAAAART)...sorry. 2. (FAAAART) That's one worth talking about! 3. (FAAAAAAART) Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! That'll stink up the room! 4. (FAAAAART) Somebody get me to the bathroom, QUICK! 5. Sorry if I (FAAART) poop the party! Bad Vibes Jazzidents-Each of these beauts vibrates while farting and talks to you! Vinyl face, clothes and hands (mouth does not move.) Activate by pressing tummy. Riff: # If ya don't 'haz' da gas, ya can't 'haz' da jazz! 2. And now, a special message from ma' butt: (FAAART) 3. Ma' butt's fully loaded an' ready to...(FAAAART) 4. (FAAART) What a gas! Oh, ho! 5. (FAAAAAAAAAAAAAART) Dat sho' was one bad burrito...AN' IT SMELLS! 6. (FAAAAAART!) Eeeeeeeeeeeeeew! I smell da rotten eggs I ate! Matthew: # Here's what my butt has to say: (FAAAAART) 2. Call me the new Vice-Jazzident (FAAAART)! 3. (FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART!) What else did you expect? 4. (FAAAAAAAAART!) Wow! What a relief! 5. (FAAAART!) Vice-Jazzidents fart, too! 6. (Really loud fart) Jazzidents have rights to fart! Thinkway Toys "No Way! Yes Way!" Argument Bank-Hear the boys yell out their famous argument and scream when a coin is dropped in. Mattel Head Spinners-These dolls played a song and their heads spun around 360 degrees while playing a song. They were made in 2010. Cindy-My Boyfriend's Back in C Major Riff-the theme song Matt-Timer is Teriffic! Susan-Schmeerskahoven Rose-I Like Soccer Sarah- Abe-I've Lost My Homework Betty- Ellen- Ethan-The Jazz & Blues Club Anthem Sophia-Smiley Face Just-for-Kids Technology Wet Fart Squirters-Suck and slurp up water, then hear wacky, wild wet farts as a jet stream of water shoots out! Riff's squirter has Riff faces on it and a red pump. Matt's squirter has Matt faces on it and a pink pump. Category:The Riff and Matthew Show Category:Merchandise Category:Toys